Knight of my Heart
by MiyoChan94
Summary: May wanna read this - /s/9309668/1/Ali-in-the-Country-of-Hearts Before "Knight of my Heart".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ace

"You have to chose Ali... You have to chose between Wonderland and your home." Nightmare says to Ali. She closes her eyes. She see's her family, turning and walking away from her, then she see's a familiar brown haired, red eyed guy. She snatches the vile from Nightmare and drinks it all again. He shakes his head and smiles. "Good luck Ali."

She opens her eyes and she is in an unfamiliar room. She sits up and is in just a shirt. Ace walks in with a cup.  
"Good afternoon sleepy head." Ali just holds her head and moans. He hands her the cup and she drinks it. "You are such a lightweight Ali."  
"Huh?"  
"The punch you drank from had alcohol in it, you only drank half a cup before you passed out." He laughs for a second then turns serious. "Are you ok though? Do you hurt anywhere?"  
"My head."  
"That's all? Wow... that's kind of a relief for your first time." Ali pales.  
"W-wait, m-my first time?!" She backs away from Ace. "Oh god Ace! We didn't-!"  
"You don't remember? I brought you back to my room and you asked me to-" Ali throws a pillow at him.  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence! Oh my god!" She starts rambling. "I was deflowered by Ace, I was deflowered by Ace."

He starts laughing. "Ali I was only kidding. I was talking about your first time drinking. You got so flustered. Were you thinking of how it woul-" She shoves a pillow in his face. "Oh we are doing pillow talk now right?" He muffles into the pillow.  
"Shut up pervert! That was a bad pun!" He grabs her hands and gets on top of her.  
"Come on Ali. You know you thought about it." He leans in to kiss her, but Ali doesn't pull away. She just feels her heart speed up.

His door swings open. They both look up and Peter is standing there. "You bastard!" Peter looks infuriated. "How dare you!"  
"Oh come on White. A kiss isn't as bad as last night."  
"L-last night?!"  
'Oh crap!' Ali thought.  
"Yeah. Didn't you hear down the hall?" Ace sits her straight up and kisses her. She turns beet red, but doesn't push him away. Peter gets out his gun and points it at him.  
"You dare defile this young women! I'll have your head!"  
"Stop! Peter I'll hate you if you shoot him!" Ali's words hit Peter like knives. Those words were the ones Alice used. He puts his gun away and storms off.  
"Nice save Al-" She turns and slaps Ace straight across the face.  
"That was my first kiss!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ace looks straight at her. "Your joking, right Ali?" He laughs until he doesnt see her laughing.  
"It really was Ace…. I wanted to save it for someone I loved…." Ace gets close to her face.  
"Dont you love me?" He says with a serious face. Ali's face goes blood red.  
"Ace! What are you talking about?! We barely know each other! You tried to kill me!" He has a blank expression for awhile then he begins to laugh.  
"I know that! I was just joking Ali." He stands. "Your fun to play with Ali."  
"But when you pushed me on the-"  
"That was part of the joke." He smiles. "Im heading over to Julius'. I'll see you later." He walks out, but his smile is gone by the time he reaches the doorway.

Ali watches him go with a sad like expression. "Ace…." She gets up and walks down the hall and sees Peter. "Peter!" She catches up with him.  
"Ali!" He grabs her hands. "Please tell me you didnt have relations with that simpleton!"  
"Ace was just trying to piss you off. Nothing happened." He sighs with relief.  
"Thank goodness..." He looks kind, almost like a older brother. "Hes dangerous Ali… I dont want you getting hurt."  
"I'll be ok Peter." She smiles sweetly. "Besides, I dont think anything will happen between me and Ace." She looks at Peter again. "Its odd."  
"What is?"  
"Grandma told me you was all clingy."  
"Heh. Only to her.."  
"Im going out. Do you want something?" Changes the subject quickly.  
"No thanks. Just have fun, and be careful."

Ali heads to town. She explores shops and looks for little gifts for everyone around the castle. Weather it was something they could use or just something they would like. She carries the bag back to the castle. Peter looks over at Ali. "That was fast."  
"I know you told me not to get you anything but," She reaches into the bag and pulls out some eyeglass cleaner and a cloth with a P on it. "Your glasses are filthy." He smiles warmly.  
"Thank you Ali."

Ace walks in and sees Ali and Peter smiling at each other. He feels like hes missing out. He walks over and sets an elbow on her shoulder. "Hey Ali, whatcha got? Gifts?"  
"Yeah I have something for you too." She reaches into the bag again and hands him a handkerchief with an A on it. "Its not much, but I hope you like it." He has a small smile.  
"Thanks Ali. I actually need to head to bed."  
"Wait Ace….. you just left to go to Julius', and you're back already?"  
"Huh…. I guess I am." He just walks off and leaves Ali and Peter baffled.


End file.
